


Strange Tides

by Momma_Loki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: I didn't put a category on this because nobody actually does anything with anyone??, Mentions of Odin, and Frigga, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Loki/pseuds/Momma_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, all eyes were on him, at the back of the boat; six faces staring and looking like they've seen a ghost.  “Thor . . . look . . .”  came Fandral's wary voice as he pointed.</p><p>Thor turned, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly found his face inches from another; inhumanly green eyes, shining in the dark, bore into his icy blues.  The man clinging to the edge of the boat tilted his head curiously, causing sopping raven locks to fall this way and that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Tides

This was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

“Why are we out here, again?” His voice was deep, agitated and unused. He rolled his eyes when the fellows shushed him, and Scrum kept on singing—though it could hardly still qualify as singing, at this point; more like deranged muttering, in his opinion.

He would have words with his father, about this.

He opened his mouth to make another—no doubt negative—comment when something suddenly disturbed the water, moving just below the surface, and causing the fellows to rush to the side of the boat: as far and as quick as they dared without risking overturning them. He quirked a brow, but remained rooted, watching the small crew with feigned disinterest.

Suddenly, all eyes were on him, at the back of the boat; six faces staring and looking like they've seen a ghost. “Thor . . . look . . .” came Fandral's wary voice as he pointed.

Thor turned, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly found his face inches from another; inhumanly green eyes, shining in the dark, bore into his icy blues. The man clinging to the edge of the boat tilted his head curiously, causing sopping raven locks to fall this way and that. 

Though, before any of them could think to react, the oldest among them sprung to his feet and pulled a knife from his belt; Thor gripped the edge of the boat and suddenly felt rather trapped.

Emerald eyes widened, and the mer-man released his hold on the small ship, gracefully moving out of reach. Scrum and the rest of the fellows grabbed the old man at all angles, keeping him at bay, “Alvir, you'll scare him off!”

“Good! We'll be better off for it!” Alvir shouted, struggling to get free; but after a stern push from the group and an even sterner glare from Thor, he sat down without further fight.

“You would be better off to remember that my father, _your king_ , sent us out here for a purpose. If we go back with naught, you'll be the one to face him and explain why.”

Alvir gave a somber look before turning his back on the whole of them. _Smart move,_ Thor mused. _Smart man._

Thor turned to look over his shoulder at the water as Scrum moved to stand near him. The mer-man continued to watch them with cautious eyes, but moved a bit closer when he seemed to deem that the threat had been removed. Scrum smiled, his voice quiet—as if he were talking to a frightened child, or animal, “Can you talk?”

The mer-man smiled, closing the rest of the distance and resuming his perch against the side of their boat, “Yes.”

Thor watched Scrum, thoughtfully, as he moved even closer—seemingly in a trance. Thor made it a point not to look at the mer-man, because _seven Hels_ , his voice was just as gorgeous as the rest of him. His father had warned them about this beforehand: the power of a mer-creature's beauty. Few could resist it. Scrum seemed to have fallen head-first for said power, muttering as he went, “You're beautiful, even for a man.”

“Are you the one who sings?” His voice was like liquid smoke; languid and just as otherworldly as the rest of him—not as deep as Thor's, but masculine while still having a complete air of grace and femininity. “Are you my jolly sailor bold?”

The mer-man rested his chin against his arms, flashing a cheeky smile as Scrum looked at his feet bashfully, “Aye, that'd be.”

Thor raised both of his brows and shot a look at the fellows, who all seemed to share his thought and rushed forward to pull Scrum back. The mer-man seemed unfazed by the struggle, and not the least bit offended by the mistrust. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself, now that no daggers were in sight.

“Scrum, compose yourself!” Volstagg shouted, all but wrestling Scrum into his lap.

Scrum gave a final flail, “Boys! There's not much been given to me in my brief, miserable existence, that's the truth of it . . . but by the Norns, I'll have it said that Scrum had himself a kiss from a proper mer-creature, man _or_ woman! I'm in no fit state to argue the fates either way!”

The fellows reluctantly released their hold on him, but none of them got the chance to offer up an argument. The mer-man abruptly cut in with the song Scrum had been singing all night—the song they were all sick of. But suddenly, nobody was sick of it anymore. The words seemed hollow; echoing, despite there being nothing for the sound to bounce off of for miles.

It made Thor realize just how inhuman this creature was; just how out of their element they all were. It made him nervous.

“ _My heart is pierced by cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold._

_There is nothing can console me,_

_but my jolly sailor bold._ ”

The sound of disturbed water sprang up all around them and, one-by-one, heads began to emerge from the inky black tide. Thor's eyes widened and his grip on the boat turned his knuckles white: there was at least twenty mer-maids staring at them, slowly creeping closer as the mer-man continued to sing.

“ _Come all ye pretty fair maids,_

_whoever you may be._

_Who love a jolly sailor bold,_

_that plows the raging sea._ ”

They were all gorgeous. Impossibly so, Thor thought, as they surrounded the boat from all sides, but the mer-man still managed to outshine them all. Thor wondered, for a moment, if he was their leader. He hardly got to give that thought any weight when Thor noticed the mer-man taking Scrum's face in his hands, gently leading his face below the water--more importantly, when he noticed the mer-man's eyes glow a vicious shade of green and fangs sprout from his teeth.

“Take cover!” Thor bellowed, but a few seconds too late.

He grabbed the scruff of Scrum's jacket and yanked him back into the boat. Alvir slammed the mer-man down into the water with an ore as the lithe creature leapt from the water after Scrum. Thor made a mental note to apologize to the old man if they survived.

He heard his father shouting from the shore, ordering his men to prepare themselves. Thor, meanwhile, watched in horror as mer-maids sprung from the water at all angles, taking one or two of the fellows with them. Hogun readied his sword and managed to spear one through the stomach as she leapt for him.

Volstagg and Fandral stood with their backs together, slicing at any arms that came too far over the edge. It did them little good when hands began shooting up through the bottom of the boat. Thor watched as men began throwing themselves into the ocean, stupidly seeking safety, only to be drug below the surface in seconds.

“Head for shore!” Hogun shouted to him, struggling to stay on the quickly deteriorating boat.

Thor knew they were thinking of him in regards of being prince—vital and in need of safe-keeping—but he also knew that even if he did flee and make for shore, the mer-maids would easily have him in seconds. As strong and capable as he was, he couldn't even dream of matching their speed and maneuverability in the water.

Before he could voice this, the rest of the boat was shredded and sent the remainder of them into the water. Thor called out for his friends, and the four of them tried to slip away while the mer-maids distracted themselves with the survivors.

He wasn't proud of it, but it was their only option.

With shore in sight, he allowed a small smile, thinking the worst was over and thinking himself safe. He nearly called out for his father when a mer-maid caught him by the ankle and abruptly drug him beneath the surface. Fandral's shouting was muffled by the disturbed water and the piercing shrieks of the mermaids.

He thrashed viciously against the mer-maid's hold, but she merely readjusted her grip and continued her descent. Thor eventually stopped struggling, when he realized it was pointless, and he wondered why he ever let his father send him out here in the first place. He wondered how Frigga would take the news—until a nearby explosion startled the mer-maid and sent her fleeing, setting him free.

Without questioning it, he rushed to the surface to get his breath back. He veered off, slightly, when he noticed the mer-maids were attacking the shoreline directly, and heaved himself up onto an exposed tide pool.

“By the Nine . . . ” Thor muttered breathlessly to himself, laying against the cold, wet rock while sounds of the fight continued on around him in the distance.

He took a minute to get his bearings back before pushing himself up onto his feet, staring out towards the chaos happening on shore. He clenched and unclenched his fists a few times, thinking about the best way to rejoin the fight—without somehow ending up in the water again.

 _I've had my fill of swimming, for some time._ He mused.

He was halfway through a battle plan when the lighthouse exploded above him and shook the thoughts from his mind. He quickly found himself on his back when something pulled him back towards the pool by the ankles as a large, flaming piece of debris landed where he had been only seconds ago.

Thor groaned, rubbing a hand against his back where it had smashed into the rock. Thankfully, he had avoided hitting his head, and possibly splitting his skull. In the distance he heard his father shouting about finding a live mer-maid, and noticed everything had gone quiet after the explosion.

Everything, that is, except for the sounds of water splashing frantically a few feet away.

At this, Thor scrambled to his feet, watching as a gleaming black tail struggled viciously to get free; trapped by debris and ultimately pinning the mer-maid against the bottom of the tide pool. He smirked, stomping through the knee-deep water and kicking aside the planks of wood as he raised his fist.

Emerald eyes stared up at him, terrified, and he froze. The mer-man that had vanished at the beginning of the attack was suddenly gazing up at him. Thor knew the sea creature was more than likely responsible for saving him from a crushing, flaming death beneath pieces of the lighthouse; but the anger in his heart for all the men lost kept him from turning his deadly glare away from the fair-skinned man.

Thor got a good look at him, in the fire light; his cheekbones were sharp and framed his face wonderfully, his jawline was masculine and gentle, his slicked-back raven hair fell past his shoulders and was embroidered with emeralds and gold nuggets. Something none of the mer-women had, Thor noted.

The mer-man cowered away from Thor, huddling his obsidian tail close to his body, and Thor wondered for a moment, in pity, if he should let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Based entirely off of [this](http://momma-loki.tumblr.com/post/49881934592/westishere-because-of-reasons-x-overdue).
> 
> [shout-out to [Orthran](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maulfan/pseuds/Orthran) for teaching my dumb ass how to link.]
> 
> I saw that post and instantly thought "yes, pretty mer-man Loki and his harem of murderous bitches," so I wrote this. Because for some reason, Loki being the only male in a pack of females _really_ tickled my fancy. It's not the longest thing ever, but it was fun. I also changed up the dialogue a bit, and the happenings, so it wouldn't be extreme copypasta from the movie, but you still get the heavy influence.
> 
> I might turn it into a series, if enough people request such a thing. I do have interesting ideas for a plot, but if no one's dying for it, it'll be no skin off my back to keep it an open ended one-shot.
> 
> It's okay, Scrum. None of us would have resisted a kiss from mer-Loki.


End file.
